


Cake

by howterrifying



Series: The Denial Mode Series [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrifying/pseuds/howterrifying
Summary: Some things just have to be perfect.(written 15 Jan 2015)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Denial Mode Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> The Denial Mode Series began in the midst of me struggling to get through my soap opera of a multi-chapter fic, The Admirer. In between, as a sort of refresher, and also as my way of ‘denying’ I had stuff to work on, I would call out for these prompts. The call was to either send me a single word or a single song. I received all sorts of lovely responses and these are the stories that developed from them. They mean a lot to me and I remember every single one of them from just looking at their titles. I hope you will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. :) x
> 
> ::
> 
> geekyangie asked: sherlolly prompt: cake
> 
> Thank you for your prompt! This one is parent!lock inspired. I hope you’ll enjoy it! :) xx

**Cake**

  
“How many of those?” asked Sherlock.  
  
“Four,” she answered, handing them carefully to him.  
  
“Are they of the correct right size?”  
  
“Yes. Large, as instructed.” she replied.  
  
“Thank you,” he said.   
  
“How many mils?”  
  
“600. Thankfully we still have a few large beakers.” Molly answered.  
  
“Perfect. Thank you.” said Sherlock, taking the beaker from her. Making sure not to spill a single drop, he poured the contents into the large glass container before them.   
  
“How much for this one?” he asked, pointing to his list.   
  
“One teaspoon…”  
  
“That isn’t a proper unit of measurement!” he exclaimed, looking up sharply.   
  
Molly laughed knowingly and passed him a pipette filled with exactly 5.91939 millimetres of vanilla essence.   
  
“Better?” she asked, giving him a reassuring peck on his cheek.   
  
“Yes,” he muttered, taking the pipette from her and dropping the liquid into his bowl of batter.   
  
“We could have just gone to the—“  
  
“My daughter is _not_ having shop bought cake for her birthday.”  
  
Again, Molly chuckled and kissed him, this time, on his temple.   
  
“Happy birthday, Stella Holmes,” Molly said, turning to their giggling two-year old who sat in her high-chair, watching her parents make her quite possibly the most precisely made birthday gateau in the world. 

**END**


End file.
